


Circlet of Flowers

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dwarves can braid, naturally that would extend to flower crowns, softe, they have so much hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zolf notices Grizzop's hat is lacking in color, and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Circlet of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyouokaypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/gifts).



> ive had this sitting around for awhile, and realized i hadnt posted. Short and sweet. Inspired by [this lovely piece](https://twitter.com/areyouokaypanda/status/1254172123825913856?s=20) by panda <3 thanks to all the riders as well <3

Zolf was sat under a tree reading the newest Campbell, A Tryst for Three, the follow up for A Tryst for Two; a rather familiar story of how two men fell in love with a third, and worked together to bring him into their relationship. Coincidentally enough, it came out a number of months after he, Oscar and Grizzop had a lengthy encounter with Harrison in London. It was quite good, if not an entirely accurate read, which he supposed wasn’t the worst thing. 

It was a sunny day, and Grizzop was working in the garden, wearing the hat Sasha had given him. Zolf was very grateful to her for it, because getting Grizzop to wear sun protection was like pulling teeth. The hat was rather plain, which was a shame, Grizzop always looked good in a bit of color, even if he denied it constantly. 

Zolf smiled as an idea struck him. He got up and walked the short distance to the empty field and carefully picked a few handfuls of long grasses and small wild flowers and brought him back under his tree, and started to braid them together. Many people tended to forget that dwarves were skilled at braiding, but honestly, what else were they expected to do with all that hair? 

He finally finished the circlet of green grasses and bright yellow, purple, and white flowers, tied it off and made his way over to Grizzop. 

“Wotcher, Zolf.” Grizzop didn’t look up from what he had been doing, and Zolf hadn’t expected him too. He took his gardening seriously.

Zolf leaned down and gently placed the circlet of flowers on top of the hat, leaving a kiss at the center before standing back up. 

“There we go. Much better.”

Grizzop paused, reached up to feel what Zolf had put on, and turned his face to Zolf to give him a big, sharp, fond smile. Zolf smiled back, burning the happy memory into his mind. It was an image Zolf would keep close for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hi over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kristsune) or [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
